Wolf
Wolf is a serious, English-born hero that lives in Canton. He has on/off romance with Arctica. Personality Wolf is a quiet, serious person and takes after his dad. He is very mature. In the middle of a battle he is quiet and calm and keeps a cool head. He chooses to think through any situation before acts, but has the ability to act on a moments notice. He has strong leadership potential, but doesn't like to be in charge. Wolf has a bit of OCD and gets extremely frustrated whenever he messes up. Arctica sometimes calls him a grouch because he rarely smiles or is amused. You can't really tell when he's serious. Wolf rarely wastes words and talks only when neccessary. He tries not to show emotion too often and isn't a lot of fun. Wolf is very protective and will go to extreme lengths to keep his allies and friends safe. He will sacrifice himself to keep them from harm and will hurt anyone for the smallest offense agaisnt anyone of his friends. Wolf cares very much for the people around him, especially for Arctica. Wolf has the ability to easily empathize with people and this gives him a softer side. Although he is often as full of emotion as a brick wall, he tries to let the people he loves know that he cares about them. History Early History Wolf was trained by his father who was a student of Lady Shiva, the assassin who trained Batman. He and his father trained every day from the time that Wolf was six until the age of fourteen. It was then that his parents divorced and he and his twin brother, Bryce (Blast) moved the United States to live with his mother and his grandparents in Canton. It was there that he met Arctica and began using his training to fight crime in Canton. Arctica didn't really like this newcomer on "her turf" in "her city" and gave him quite a hassle, trying to beat him to every crime scene. Wolf didn't mind and welcomed the challenge, growing to admire Arctica powers and abilities. He saved her from being burned alive in a fire and that was when Arctica and his friendship started. Wolf later on started a teenage superhero team called "The Misfits" and asked Arctica to join, but she declined the invitation. He currently leads "The Misfits" and watches over Arctica. Present Physical Appearance Wolf has light blond hair and light green eyes and stands at 6" feet tall. Wolf is muscular, but skinny. He has a tattoo of a dragon on his upper right arm. When he is on a mission he usually wears a cuttoff shirt and dark cargo pants. As a civilian he wears a t-shirt and jeans. Powers 'Empathy- '''Wolf can link empathetically with allies, letting him know when they're are in danger or hurt. Ablilities *Phyical **'Hand-to-Hand Combat- 'Wolf is a skilled hand to hand combatant. He is able to take down many of his opponants because of his skill. He is also skilled in the use of the bo staff and the Katana. **'Dim Makk- ' Wolf was taught Dim Makk (Death Touch) and is skilled in the use of it. Dim Makk is the ability to find pressure point and touch them in such a way as to cause extreme pain in that area or to paralyze. *Mental **'Eiditic(photographic) memory- 'Wolf has a photographic memory that enables him to see things exactly how they occurred. Equipment '''Katana- '''Wolf uses this close range fighting. '''Bo Staff-' Wolf uses this for close-range fighting. Vehicles '''Black Lamborghini- '''Since Wolf is 18, he is licensed to drive. He owns and operates a Lamborghini Murcielago. Weaknesses Wolf has all the weaknesses as a regular 18 year old boy. He is not able to take blows like superpowered humans and if he does, he does not heal as quickly. Wolf is OCD and can get frustrated very easily which causes him to get sloppy. He has a major anger issue and struggles with guilt for an accident that wasnt his fault. Relationships Arctica Wolf is very much in love with Arctica and has been ever since they met at the age of fourteen. Even though she distrusted him, he still looked over her and eventually ended up saving her life. Wolf will protect her and fight for her at any cost. He would rather die then see her hurt or killed. Although, Wolf's serious and mature personality sometimes clashes with Arctica less than mature one, he wouldn't change a thing about her. They fight a lot though, which ends with them refusing to talk to each other for a couple of days. Never happens. They usually make up a couple of hour later. Knowing that she is afraid of any committed relationship, Wolf is patient with her and waiting for the day when she will let him be more than friends with her. Blast Despite the difference in their personalities, Blast and Wolf are extremely close. Being twins, they share the amazing ability of being able to read each others minds and this is especially helpful while they're on any mission together. Although, Blast is more like Blaze in his personality, Wolf enjoys spending time with him and trusts him completely. Wolf also takes care of his brother's needs as Blast is paralyzed from the waist down. Wolf is sensative to this and encourages Blast to do all that he can. Bre-Al Evans Bre-Al was the first person to accept Wolf and Blast and Wolf was grateful for her friendship. He, Arctica and Bre-Al were always seen together and were practically siblings. Bre-Al gave him the responsibility of "taking care" of Arctica before she died. Vexy Fate Wolf doesnt understand the relationship between Arctica and Vexy. He and Vexy dont get along at all sometimes arguing about who is Arctica best friend and putting her in the middle. Wolf sees Vexy as selfish and immature and doesnt approve of the close friendship that she and Jayla have. Although he believes Arctica would do anything for Vexy, he doesnt believe Vexy would do the same for Arctica. As of now, he watches Vexy very closely and sometimes tests her to see if she is as loyal as she seems to be. Another thing that puts a wedge between Wolf and Vexy is the fact that Vexy used to have a crush on him did anything to get his attention while he and Arctic were together. Firestormblaze Wolf and Firestormblaze get along fine when Blaze isn't flirting with Arctica. Wolf is impressed by Blaze's powers and fighting abilities. He admires his leadership abilities and his rare wisdom. Wolf agrees with Blaze that Arctica does need to be protected sometimes, but doesn't agree when Blaze is the one protecting her. Wolf dislikes Blaze's amouressness intensely. He tries as much as he can to keep Arctica away from Blaze perverseness. Wolf will not tolerate Arctica getting hurt when she is around him and will kill Blaze if she ever is. SaberX Luna Kat Devil The Gorgons Zenith Nightmare/Shane Having only met Nightmare, Wolf is very wary and careful. Nightmare is on Wolf's list of people that he would kill if he didn't have a conscience because of the torture he inflicted on Arctica. Gai SwordsMan Nemesis Terras Daemon Pawn Liam Hatch, Kade Covengton, and Bryce were once the best of friends. Liam started messing with powers beyond his comprehension and control, straining the friendship when he ignored Wolf's repeated warnings. When things started getting really bad, Liam went to Kade and Bryce for help, unknowingly putting them in danger. Wolf cut him off after an accident that caused Blast's paralysis. When Wolf's parents divorced, he lost track of Liam. Wolf feels guilty, thinking he should have done more to help his friend. Gallery Kade3.jpg|Age: fourteen Kade2.jpg|Wolf Trivia *One of his nicknames is,Wolfie, which he strongly dislikes. Category:JAYZICE Category:Young Justice: Just Us Category:Males Category:Individuals Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals with no superpowers